Something Much Deeper
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: Inspired by a picture I was looking at on Facebook featuring the blood sharing scene from 4x02. Damon's POV. Damon and Elena share more than just blood in the bathroom at the Grill.


**Something Much Deeper**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: I was looking at a picture on Facebook featuring Elena drinking Damon's blood in the bathroom at the Grill in 4x02, and I got to thinking, "What if something else happened after Elena drank from him?" Since we didn't get that in the episode, and because I can, I'm going to do this little oneshot. No spoilers, except it's from Damon's POV**_

_**Don't ask, I'm in a weird mood tonight.**_

_Damon's POV_

_Mystic Grill – Bathroom..._

I pulled Elena into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind us for privacy. I knew that I was risking getting the shit beaten out of me by my brother, Mr. I-Want-Her-To-Get-Used-To-Animal-Blood, but this was something I wanted to do.

Once we were inside, Elena looked toward the door. "What are you doing?"

What am I doing? That's a stupid question, even though I'm wondering the same thing. _Might as well not sugar coat it, since she wants to know why I dragged her pretty little ass into the bathroom._

I bit into my wrist and gave it to her as she turned to face. "Giving you what you need. Drink."

Elena blinked, as if she wasn't expecting me to do this. "What?"

Oh God, do I have to explain myself to her? Excuse me, who was the one who said she needed my help in the first place?

"You're a new vampire, Elena," I said. "You need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the the trick." Not giving her a chance to reply, I added, "But, don't tell Stefan."

Elena doesn't look at me, her eyes are focused on the blood from my open wound. "Why not?"

More questions? I understand that she's new and her curiosity is piqued, but seriously, why is she making this harder than it already is?

Deciding to answer her question, I said, "Because blood sharing is...personal."

I hesitate on that last part, because I know what it means. To share one's blood is the equivalent of having sex. It's very intimate, and it was common among vampires and their mates. I also remembered that Katherine once gave me her blood on several occasions, so I had knowledge of the concept.

"What do you mean it's personal?"

_Shit, Elena, just shut the hell up and take the damn vein. I swear, your stupid feelings are going to be the death of me one of these days._ "Just drink."

I knew that my response was harsh, but seriously, I felt bad enough about this as it is without her making it worse. Thankfully, I didn't get any more questions out of her after that, just her grabbing me and sinking her fangs into me, drinking my blood, moaning softly as she went. I then felt myself being pushed up against the stall as Elena continued to drink. I placed my free hand on her head, closing my eyes.

A few minutes later, she lets go and licks her lips. I watch her carefully, not sure what was going to happen next. "Are you okay?"

My response came in the form of Elena shoving me into the stall, a rather hungry look in her eyes. Except she wasn't hungry for blood. She was hungry for something else. "Elena, what the hell are you doing?"

Elena doesn't answer me right away, just takes my jacket off and throws it on the floor and practically rips off my shirt. Shit, this isn't going where I think it is, is it? I know I said that blood sharing was personal, but she didn't have to think that you had to share your body soon afterward.

Finally, she said, "Let's just say my little romp in the woods with Stefan wasn't nearly as fun as I hoped. And you did say that I wanted passion and adventure, right? So, it's time to pay it forward, cowboy."

I didn't get to say anything in response, but she then attacks my lips savagely, not caring if she still has my blood on them. Powerless to stop what was happening, I returned her kiss and run my hands up and down her body, taking her shirt and bra off, throwing it on the floor next to my discarded jacket. Elena then makes quick work of undoing the button and fly of my jeans, pulling them down, along with my underwear. I do the same to her and, before I could stop myself, I impale her with my throbbing cock and do a quick turn around with my speed, holding her against the wall as I move within her, kissing her hungrily as I go. Shit, I have so many fantasies of this happening between us. Only Elena isn't a vampire in said fantasies, she's still the human she was when I met her. However, I put that out of my mind for the time being. Satisfying the ravenous little tigress under me is more important. It was even more important than catching hell from Stefan.

_Damon, you are such a fool,_ my mind scolds me as we continue. _Your brother isn't going to let you live this one down. But, you are willing to come to this little one's aid at a moment's notice, just like you were before all this shit happened._

Of course, I pay no attention to my thoughts. As I said before, satisfying Elena was more important.

_**~ FIN**_

_**Note: Yeah, I took the scene and expanded upon it. Like I said before, this was inspired by a picture I was looking at on Facebook that featured the blood sharing scene in 4x02. **_

_**Enjoy!**_


End file.
